Otis And His Love For Nelly
by NellyxOtis-forevrandalways
Summary: okay, this story is about how Otis and his love about Nelly. Otis descovers something different about Nelly. And it worries him deeply
1. Thanks To You

Okay, this is my first fanfiction story and I know it's not going to be good. But I've decided to do a story on The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod. I just finished Twelfth Grade Kills, recently. But I'm hoping you guys will like it! And tell me if you want me to make another one.

Chapter One  
>Thanks To You<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Otis was having a really rough day. It was pouring down rain and he was being chased by a slayer. That's not all. At Bathory High there was a huge food fight in the luchroom,that was started by Vlad. Plus otis was late for the third time this week! Otis couldn't take this anymore! His fangs shot from his gums,he turned around in vampiric speed,and flung himself at the slayer. Otis tore open his neck and shoved him as hard as he could. Vlad hated hen his uncle did these things to people. These people have friends and family at home,and he just kills them like they're nothing. Sometimes vlad thought his uncle knew that Vlad was watching over him. Maybe that's why he does it. No he ould never hurt Vlad. Well after a long walk, Otis got to Nelly's house and took a shower. Nelly worked double shift again. After a while Nelly got home and all of a sudden Otis's problems seemed to fade away. The sight of Nelly made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. " Hello my dearest, how was your day?" Nelly's voice was soft and sweet as she replied. "Great" She said with a smile. "How was your's" said Nelly. Otis sighed. A long moment later, Otis finally said "It was alright." "But now that your home everything is okay." All Nelly did was smile and sat down next to Otis. Vlad broke the long silence, by running in breathless. Otis was first to ask. "Vlad is everything alright?" All Vlad shook his head yes,as a tear fell down his cheek. vlad ran as fast as he could up to his room. Otis said firmly "I should go talk to him." Otis layed a soft kiss on Nelly's forehead and headed for the stairs. Otis nocked on Vlad's door and made his way in. "What" Vlad mumbled. "Is there something you and I should talk about ?" replied Otis. "NO!" yelled Vlad. "Vladimir what is upseting you? Please tell me so i can help you get through it." "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! OKAY?" Otis's eyes darkened some. "Sorry" Vlad said sadly. He never ment to shout at Otis. It's just he was really frustrated. "Very well." Otis said as he began to walk out. "Wait!" Vlad called after him. "Yes." "there's something I need to ask you. "Did you take my father's journel?" said Vlad with his voice carcking. "Vlad why on earth would you insist that i took your father's journel?" Said Otis sounding like he had just been slapped by Nelly. "I don't know. It's just i've searched all of Bathory and still no luck." Vlad said looking down at his hands. "Well Vlad, maybe the journel isn't in Bathory." Otis said as he walked out ofthe room and down the stairs,back to Nelly. "What's going on?" Nelly asked in a worried tone. "Teenage problems is all. You have nothing to worry about my dearest." Otis hated when he lied to Nelly. "Okay" Nelly said as she layed her head on Otis's chest. There it was again Otis thought. He suddenly felt relieved. Like nothing bad has ever happened to him.<strong>_


	2. Otis Starts To Wonder

**_Okay,this__ story is about how Otis starts to have a rough life. But everytime he sees Nelly all of his problems seem to fade away._**

_**chapter one**_

**Thanks To You**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Otis was having a really rough day. It was pouring down rain and he was being chased by a slayer. That's not all. At Bathory High there was a huge food fight in the luchroom,that was started by Vlad. Plus Otis was late for the third time this week! Otis couldn't take this anymore! His fangs shot from his gums,he turned around in vampiric speed,and flung himself at the slayer. Otis tore open his neck and shoved him as hard as he could. Vlad hated when his uncle did these things to people. These people have friends and family at home,and he just kills them like they're nothing. Sometimes Vlad thought his uncle knew that Vlad was watching over him. Maybe that's why he does it. No he would never hurt Vlad. Well after a long walk, Otis got to Nelly's house and took a shower. Nelly worked double shift again. After a while Nelly got home and all of a sudden Otis's problems seemed to fade away. The sight of Nelly made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. " Hello my dearest, how was your day?" Nelly's voice was soft and sweet as she replied. "Great" She said with a smile. "How was your's" said Nelly. Otis sighed. A long moment later, Otis finally said "It was alright." "But now that your home everything is okay." All Nelly did was smile and sat down next to Otis. Vlad broke the long silence, by running in breathless. Otis was first to ask. <strong>_

_**"Vlad is everything alright?" All Vlad did was shook his head yes,as a tear fell down his cheek. Vlad ran as fast as he could up to his room. Otis said firmly "I should go talk to him." Otis layed a soft kiss on Nelly's forehead and headed for the stairs. Otis nocked on Vlad's door and made his way in. "What" Vlad mumbled. "Is there something you and I should talk about ?" replied Otis. "NO!" yelled Vlad. "Vladimir what is upseting you? Please tell me so i can help you get through it." "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! OKAY?" Otis's eyes darkened some. "Sorry" Vlad said sadly. He never ment to shout at Otis. It's just he was really frustrated. "Very well." Otis said as he began to walk out. "Wait!" Vlad called after him. "Yes." **_

_**"There's something I need to ask you. "Did you take my father's journel?" said Vlad with his voice carcking. "Vlad why on earth would you insist that i took your father's journel?" Said Otis sounding like he had just been slapped by Nelly. "I don't know. It's just i've searched all of Bathory and still no luck." Vlad said looking down at his hands. "Well Vlad, maybe the journel isn't in Bathory." Otis said as he walked out of the room and down the stairs,back to Nelly. "What's going on?" Nelly asked in a worried tone. "Teenage problems is all. You have nothing to worry about my dearest." Otis hated when he lied to Nelly. "Okay" Nelly said as she layed her head on Otis's chest. There it was again Otis thought. He suddenly felt relieved. Like nothing bad has ever happened to him.**_


End file.
